


Retrato

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry sólo quiere ayudar, Drama, Leve-Oliver&Felicity, M/M, Nihilismo af, Oliver es de otra Tierra, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Eran y no eran. Fueron y no fueron. Pero siempre estaban.Barry se despierta en un lugar desconocido después de haber sido secuestrado. Para su buena suerte Oliver está ahí. O al menos eso cree hasta que se da cuenta que ese Oliver no es su Oliver.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Flash/Arrow me pertenecen. Este trabajo está hecho por pura diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: menciones de violencia física y psicológica, slash (yaoi, BL, MxM), lenguaje menciones de muerte de personajes, angustia, posible OOC, quizá smut en un futuro y mucho nihilismo de mierda. Sí, tengo mucho tiempo libre incluso cuando digo que no tengo tiempo libre.
> 
> Notas: geez, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo escribir un historia más o menos larga del Arrowverso. Me encanta la ciencia y por lo tanto la teoría de cuerdas se me hace una pasada, ¡así que decidí que la usaría! En conclusión, este fanfic tiene referencias a distintas líneas del tiempo. El intro es corto af, dentro de unas horas subiré el primer capítulo *corazón gay*. La historia está ubicada al principio de la tercera temporada. Ocurre el flashpoint pero no lo demás.

**Intro**

_{Dedicado a mi amor perdido. La vida se va pero los fracasos se quedan.}_

.

_Ausencia de ruido_ . No. No era ausencia de ruido, más bien, era la pérdida del ruido —un robo—. Silencio abrumador para los oídos. La nada, la carencia, el absoluto destierro, el puro, crudo y doloroso infierno.

_La inmundicia humana_ .

Oliver ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que comenzó a perder el raciocinio y la esperanza. La fecha, el día exacto, en el que le arrebataron la conciencia de sí mismo y se volvió uno con el vacío, era desconocido. Existió un momento cumbre en el que tuvo a la desesperación como único sostén. Superarse, sobreponerse, ni siquiera se presentó como opción. Lo único que encontró, sin importar a donde volteara, fue oscuridad. _Desazón_ . Todo fue tan confuso y angustiante. Solo se le ocurrió cerrar y esperar que las desgracias formaran parte de una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría.

Ah.

La negación que viene después de la incredulidad o el profundo dolor. ¿Por qué todo fue mal desde la muerte de su padre? La mentira siempre había sido más dulce que la verdad. Nadie podía culparlo por querer regresar a esos tiempos en los que la ignorancia y los malos hábitos lo dominaban. Su alrededor era tan difuso. La cruda depresión y el trastorno de estrés postraumático no ayudaban; si existió un punto de su vida en que los dominó, no lo recordaba. Necesitaba algo que lo ayudara a flotar.

_O a alguien_ .

Luego escuchó hablar del dador de recuerdos.


	2. Track 1. I'm sorry

**Track 1**

**I’m sorry**

_{Y si pudieras hacerlo de nuevo,  
¿está vez lo harías de otra forma?, ¿de la manera correcta?}_

.

Fue un poco como de película. El cuarto casi desolado, ocupado sólo por los muebles más esenciales, la falta de luz y el silencio desconcertante. Barry no entendió nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Estar encima de una enorme cama que se hallaba rodeada por una celda de vidrio que le recordaba demasiado a la que Zoom uso tiempo atrás para contenerlo fue lo peor.

Lo último que rememoraba era su regreso a casa después de un duro día de trabajo, había sacado sus llaves para abrir la puerta pero no llegó muy lejos. Alguien, o algo, lo golpeó en la nuca con tanta fuerza que se desorientó por varios segundos; instantes después le cubrieron la boca y nariz con trapo mojado en una sustancia química que no reconoció.

Lo único que lo consolaba era que todo el ataque fue llevado a cabo en segundos. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo (irónico) de moverse o defenderse. El culpable de su secuestro tenía una terrorífica experiencia raptado gente. De repente, Barry se sintió cansado, los ojos le ardieron y la espalda le empezó a molestar. Hubo un malestar en sus huesos, como si éstos no soportaran su peso. Su cabeza punzaba y la nuca le ardía. Algo estaba mal, desde que se volvió Flash, el dolor no era una constante en su vida sino un simple malestar del que se podía olvidar en cuestión de horas o minutos.

Si era sincero, estaba experimentando pánico. Respiró hondo y exhaló con la misma intensidad. Empezó a repasar los hechos de nueva cuenta, buscando lógica. Su metabolismo anormal no tendría porque permitir el adormecimiento y dolor en sus extremidades, sin embargo, nada estaba bien desde que fue noqueado por una sustancia química que no reconoció.

Ahí estaba la singularidad. Barry Allen podía jactarse de saber cómo olían todos los compuestos químicos conocidos en su mundo. No por nada pasó horas de su adolescencia y juventud temprana, sumergido en libros. Algunos olían como avellanas, otros como comida pasada, unos más recordaban olores florales. En el laboratorio tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar los apuntes de quienes se atrevieron a inhalar los químicos por primera vez. Reconocía el olor del benceno, del tolueno, del alcohol a diferentes niveles de pureza, del cloroformo, del etanol...

Salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó pasos. Alzó la cabeza con rapidez, buscó de dónde provenía el ruido y pronto se encontró con un rostro conocido.

Era Oliver. _Sólo que no se veía del todo como Oliver_.

—¿Barry? —preguntó Oliver con suavidad.

Barry asintió como respuesta. Arrugó su entrecejo por la duda. El Oliver Queen que él conocía nunca usaría un tono tan calmo y lleno de inseguridad. Examinó al hombre durante largos segundos. Vio unas enormes ojeras debajo de los ojos azules, una barba más descuidada de lo normal y el estrés en forma de arrugas.

—No eres el Oliver que conozco —dijo Barry en un susurro.

El rubio sonrió con resignación.

—Siempre has sido inteligente. Felicity te adoraba por eso, ¿sabes? Eras de los pocos que podían seguirle la corriente cuando balbuceaba sobre ciencia. Te envidiaba un poco por eso. —Oliver extendió sus brazos a los lados—. Pero ahora ya no queda espacio para los celos.

—¿Dónde estoy? —inquirió Barry.

Oliver sonrió con resignación. Se acercó hasta el cristal que protegía y encarcelaba al castaño, lo tocó con las puntas de sus dedos y enseguida cerró los ojos. Dio la impresión de que quería ir a dormir y nunca más despertar.

—Escuche… de algunos amigos que no sé si de verdad puedo llamar amigos, que existía un hombre que podía regresarle la vida a los muertos. Pensé que eran mentiras, ¿quién en su sano juicio creería tal cosa? Sin embargo, los rumores persistieron.

Barry siguió contemplando al hombre que lucía y hablaba como Oliver. Escuchó sus palabras con atención y precaución. No había señas de mentiras pero si muestras de que se estaba ocultando información.

—No le presté atención a la situación en su momento. Tenía que ocuparme de otras cosas yo… debía de limpiar mi ciudad, debía de restaurar mi relación con mi familia y luego estaba Felicity… Entonces las cosas salieron mal. Hubo tanta muerte, mi madre, mi hermana, Tommy, Laurel… todos, incluso tú. Me encontraba mal, sigo mal. Siempre supuse que los momentos que pasé en la isla serían los peores. No me preparé para lo que venía. —Oliver miró al techo, se llevó las manos a la cadera y sonrió como si el mundo fuera un chiste sin mucho sentido.

Barry empezó a recapitular los hechos. Examinó su alrededor de nuevo, intentó capturar detalles que antes se le pasaron y enseguida regreso su atención a Oliver.

—Es una Tierra diferente —dijo el castaño—. Eres Oliver Queen, no obstante, no eres el Oliver Queen que conozco.

Oliver hizo que sí con la cabeza.

—El hombre no revivía gente. Secuestraba gente. Traía de otros mundos a personas que lucían y hablaban exactamente como los muertos. Justificaba los cambios de actitud como un trauma sufrido por la muerte y el retorno a la vida. Decía que las anécdotas que contaban los recién “revividos” eran memorias de vidas pasadas. Basura, si me preguntas, pero la gente se lo tragaba. —Oliver se rió con sequedad—. Al principio me costó creerlo. Luego recordé que tú y Felicity decían que lo que llamamos milagros son simplemente hechos que no han sido explicados. Existía una persona que podía viajar entre dimensiones, lo que es más, existen diferentes mundos.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso pero tiene mucho sentido —comentó Barry—. Lo que no tiene sentido es que hallas querido unirte al club de ricos que han decidido que no pueden superar la muerte de sus seres queridos. Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido, me niego a pensar que eso sea diferente incluso si las circunstancias que te rodean son otras.

—Era traerte. O volverme loco.

Barry agachó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no Felicity?

—No soportaría que no me reconociera.

El castaño sonrió.

—¿Qué te asegura que no aceleraré tu llegada a la locura?

—Nada. Sólo estoy jugando con mi suerte. —Los ojos de Oliver resplandecieron.

De repente, ya no había tanto silencio. La lucha contra la oscuridad, la búsqueda de la luz, se había terminado. Tuvo la sensación de que Barry podía compartir la oscuridad con él.


End file.
